


Strike Two

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Howlin' [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bad Boy Blaine, Beastiality (sex in wolf form), Biting, Claiming, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf Blaine, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to ‘Baby I’m Holwin’ For You’, this is the turning fic. Blaine meets Burt (no silver bullets involved, though Burt might wish he had some), Kurt is introduced to the pack, preparations are made for the full moon, and when it comes, Kurt’s turning is at hand… (warnings: kinky smut again, knotting, rimming, cumplay, oversensitivity, d/s elements, sex between animals (as in mating while both in wolf form), marking, biting, claiming, the usual?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Two

Kurt woke up the day after his run in with the jocks and the rescue from Blaine in a slight daze. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get his bearings, then shook his head and whimpered softly. It still hurt a little, which he really should have expected. There was a knot on the back of his head from where he’d hit the cement, after all. Still, he tried to clear his mind and vision enough to assess the situation.

He wasn’t at home. That much was obvious by the sound of birds chirping and the feel of wind blowing through the open window. Kurt never kept his window open. He also wasn’t alone, as noted by the heavy arm wrapped around his torso and the warm breath on his neck. Heart warming at the thought of Blaine holding him so possessively, Kurt’s mind wandered back to the previous day and evening.

They’d had sex that first time just after Blaine had brought him home, but then they’d snuggled and Kurt felt so safe and protected. It was amazing and something he’d only ever felt with his dad, though in a much different way. He always knew Burt would protect him with his life, but Blaine… Blaine was his  _mate_. He’d kill for him. He’d fight for him and win for him. Kurt was completely overwhelmed with emotions.

The two had shared a shower as Blaine insisted, and nothing happened but getting clean. Kurt allowed himself to be washed and cared for while he focused solely on remaining standing and stable, then he was dressed in some of Blaine’s sweats and a tee before the cuddling happened. They nodded off a little, waking up after noon and having lunch with Blaine’s mom, who didn’t seem too worried about their relationship or whereabouts (they were supposed to be at school, and Kurt knew his dad would have a lecture for them if they were at his home). Kurt blushed fiercely when Blaine told his mother that he had taken Kurt as his mate, though he knew the woman could see the marks all over his neck and could probably smell the rest.

It was decided that Kurt would meet the rest of the pack that weekend, then they went back up to Blaine’s room and Kurt completely forgot any thoughts about calling his dad or going home. It was hard to focus with a horny werewolf stripping you and running his tongue over every inch of your body, though…

So it was that Kurt woke up wrapped up in Blaine, naked and covered in a sheen of sweat and plenty of saliva as well. His ass was sore, and any bit of movement sent shock of pain through his body, but it was the best kind of hurt. It was the spent feeling of putting his body through whole new levels of exertion and Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

The older male shifted, burying his nose deeper in Kurt’s neck and snuffling, inhaling him and letting out a long, low whine that had Kurt’s cock thickening and twitching despite the aches in his bones. All this sex was going to kill him. It would be the most amazing and worth-while death ever, though.

“Mmm, morning, babe,” Blaine growled, causing Kurt’s hips to jerk without his consent and making him blush. “Excited?” His voice was teasing but at the same time kind and loving and Kurt melted, turning his head and capturing Blaine’s lips in a deep kiss. It was hardly any time before he found himself pinned beneath the werewolf, mouth licked open and hips grinding up into Blaine’s with reckless abandon.

They both moaned, working their morning erections together until they exploded in a blissful crash of bodies and tongues, teeth and lips, callused hands holding Kurt’s down on the bed as Blaine took and took and  _took_. He panted when Blaine pulled away from his mouth and ran his tongue and teeth down Kurt’s throat, marking his way from jaw to collarbone with possessive growls. “Mine,” he grunted, and Kurt felt his softening dick twitch painfully.

“Fuck, yes. Yours. So yours. But… Blaine, we need to get to school. And my dad, shit. My dad has no idea where I was yesterday and last night. I need to call him. He’s probably called the cops by now and-” Kurt was cut off by Blaine’s hand on his mouth, forcing him silent.

Blaine shook his head and smirked at him. “You think I didn’t take care of everything, babe? My mom called him. Said you got roughed up at school and I took you home to rest since I didn’t know where you lived and she’s good with injuries. He wasn’t thrilled, but he was glad someone was looking out for you,” he looked proud of himself as he explained. “So, your dad likes me until he gets a look at your neck and your limp…”

Kurt whacked Blaine on the chest while the older man laughed, shoving him away and getting out of the bed before wandering to the shower. It was still early since they’d slept so much the day before, so they weren’t in danger of being late for school. Kurt was counting his tiny blessings as he cleaned himself up and denied Blaine the right to join him in the shower.

When he was done and Blaine had also cleaned up, Kurt shifted on his feet and glanced at his… boyfriend? Mate? Were they both or just mates? Did Kurt get to call him his boyfriend? He hoped he did. He didn’t want to just be some… possession of Blaine’s. He didn’t have the nerve to ask at the moment, though, so he answered Blaine’s cocked brow with a simpler request. “I need clothes.”

It looked like Blaine was considering the pros and cons of denying Kurt clothing before he finally dug out a snug pair of jeans and a simple black tee. “I don’t really keep anything fancy. Too much risk of getting torn in a spontaneous shift to warrant investing money in clothes, and then when I learned better control I just kind of had this style, so…” He shrugged and Kurt accepted the clothes, pulling them on and feeling very much unlike himself but also very… comfortable. He liked himself in Blaine’s clothes.

“You look good in your boyfriend’s clothes, babe,” Blaine said with a wink, pulling on his own pair of scuffed up jeans and grey tee today, shrugging his signature leather jacket on before looking at Kurt and taking it back off. “Here,” he said, holding it open for Kurt to slip into. The image was complete, then. Kurt in all his glory wearing Blaine’s clothes, even his jacket, and getting the affirmation that they were indeed boyfriends. He was blushing and grinning so much he was sure everyone would notice.

Blaine just grinned widely at him as he grabbed both their bags and led the way down the stairs. “C’mon, babe. Let’s get some breakfast and get to school. My mom’ll do some laundry during the day so you can have your clothes back. If you wanna come get them after school?”

Over breakfast, they discussed how Blaine needed to meet Kurt’s dad before Kurt came back home with him again, which Blaine grudgingly agreed to. By the time they headed to school it was settled; they’d go to the garage after school and introduce Blaine to Burt, then go by Blaine’s house to get Kurt’s clothes and Blaine would drop him off at school so he could take his Navigator home.

* * *

 

“Who the fuck gave you that jacket, fairy? Trying to pretend you’re straight or something? Nobody’s buying it.” Kurt closed his eyes as he opened his locker, fighting against the simultaneous need to hit something and run away. Why was his school life so much hell anyway?

He was pulled from his internal monologue by a familiar snarl and a heavy hand on his shoulder. “He got the jacket from his boyfriend, and you’re about to get a black eye from one and the same if you don’t shut your fucking mouth, Karofsky!”

The jock started toward Blaine, who squeezed Kurt’s shoulder before striding toward the beefy football player, only to be stopped by the Spanish teacher. “Whoa, calm down, guys!” Schuester said, reaching a hand out toward each boy and placing it on their chests. The look in Blaine’s eye said he was not okay with being touched by such a human, and Kurt silently creeped up beside him, winding his hand into Blaine’s and squeezing to reassure him.

The last thing they needed was an incident with a teacher. It seemed Blaine was coming to his senses and calming down, because as Schuester told Blaine and Karofsky to separate, Blaine did just that, following Kurt back to his locker and leaning beside it.

“Thanks,” Kurt said softly, a small smile growing on his lips. He licked said lips and squeaked when Blaine leaned in and kissed him with a hunger that Kurt was beginning to know and expect from him. “We’re gonna get in trouble,” he murmured, pushing the older boy away and laughing at the obvious way Blaine looked him up from head to toe. It was going to be a long day of classes, but he was happy. He also wasn’t looking forward to his father’s reaction to his neck, as he’d already gotten plenty of comments and whispers around school.

Oh well. Another evening with Blaine was worth whatever telling off he got from his dad and rumors floating around the school…

* * *

 

“And I said, I don’t give a rat’s ass who you think you are, he’s  _my kid_  and I’m not okay with whatever the hell you’re doing with him!” Burt’s voice was so loud the window in the office door shook and Kurt gulped, knowing the other employees could hear every word. His dad was pissed. To be fair, of course, Blaine had just explained that he was a werewolf and was taking Kurt as his mate and was going to turn the younger boy at the next full moon. So it was understandable that Burt would be a little… upset.

Blaine growled and Burt glared, breathing heavy through flared nostrils. It was a standoff of alpha males, because even if Blaine’s brother had taken on the alpha title when their dad had left the pack, Blaine was clearly meant to lead. Kurt cleared his throat uneasily, wondering what he’d do if his boyfriend and father got into a physical fight. They were both strong as hell and there was no way Kurt could get between them. “Um…” he squeaked, willing them both to calm down.

“Stay out of it, Kurt,” his dad barked, making Blaine snarl.

The curly-haired boy took a step toward Burt, a glare in his eyes as he sized him up. “Don’t just  _dismiss_  my mate like that, old man!” he ordered, making Kurt whimper. Oh jeez. This was so not going as he hoped. He knew it wouldn’t be great, but he really hoped it would go a bit better than this. “Kurt has just as much of a say in this as either of us do. Hell, he has  _more_  say! I’m not about to force him into anything,  _Mr. Hummel_.”

The way Blaine spat his dad’s name made Kurt wince, but his dad kind of deserved it for how he was treating Blaine. He hadn’t listened at all, obviously, since he thought that Kurt wasn’t fully in control of his life and what was to come. The younger boy shook his head and sighed.

“Dad, please. Listen. Blaine saved me from being tossed into a dumpster. Dad the… the bullying has gotten really bad. I just didn’t want you to worry, but… Now it’s stopped. It won’t happen again. Blaine won’t let it,” he said everything softly, looking up through his lashes at Blaine, who looked at him with a protective glint in his eyes. “I know it’s a shock but… I really like him, dad. I… I want to be with him. It’s not ‘normal’ but that’s kinda the point.”

Burt looked at him in obvious confusion. Nobody understood these things if they weren’t a part of them. It was the nature of their society. It was just… taboo. To even  _know_  about such matters. “The attraction was mutual from the start, Mr. Hummel. It isn’t something that can be control. We sense our mates and we just know. And when they aren’t yet wolf, they still sense us, just not as obviously or strongly. Kurt’s felt it for over a week.” He grinned at a blushing Kurt, then focused on Burt who still looked confused, but almost like he was starting to understand. “I will never hurt your son. I will never leave him. I’d die before I did either of those things.” The promise was clear and Kurt’s heart clenched with desire and love.

“So what does all this mean for us then? And for Kurt?” The older man looked from one boy to the other, focusing intently on his son and gripping his hat before him, twisting it so that it wouldn’t look like a hat anymore by the time the conversation was finished.

There were many things Burt could be asking about, some of which Kurt had no answer to. Where would he live? He was still under eighteen. Did that matter? If he wasn’t human anymore, did he still follow the same laws? What would he do? He would surely finish school, right? Would he join Blaine’s pack? Would he be stuck in Lima? He wanted to move to New York, escape the small town. He wanted to design fashion and maybe be an extra in an off-off-Broadway play. There were dreams he wasn’t ready to give up on just yet. Would that be a problem?

Blue eyes locked with golden-hazel and Kurt saw only love and encouragement. He suddenly knew everything would be okay. He could have anything he wanted. Blaine would never hold him back- he’d simply help boost him to accomplish all that he dreamed of and more. “You’ll have to move in with me. You won’t have the best control at first, and until you do we don’t want to risk anyone getting hurt.” Blaine’s gaze flashed to Burt, and both Hummel men understood.

“Well, I definitely would rather avoid mauling my dad, so I think that can be easily agreed upon. I’m sorry, dad, but I can’t deny this. I’m meant to be with Blaine,” Kurt stood and approached his boyfriend, grasping his hand and hovering close to him.

Burt grudgingly nodded, which Kurt figured was about as good as they’d get just yet. He’d need time to process it all. “I’m going over to pick up my clothes from yesterday and then Blaine’s going to take me to my car. Um… I’ll be home before it gets too late?” A grunt of ‘ten o’clock curfew’ saw them out the door, and Kurt counted his blessings that things hadn’t gone worse. He was seriously afraid for a minute there that his dad and boyfriend were going to kill each other. That would have been very bad indeed.

“Let’s get to my place, babe. We still have a good five hours before you have to be home…” Blaine’s voice was deep and husky and had Kurt twitching in his pants. Oh, yeah. Today could have gone  _much_  worse.

* * *

 

There was just something amazing about a tongue in one’s asshole. Or at least that’s what Kurt would claim as Blaine licked over and into him, his chest shoved into the mattress and face squished against a pillow that smelled deeply of the werewolf. Kurt groaned and inhaled that now-familiar scent, rolling his hips back in an effort to urge Blaine’s tongue deeper.

A rough hand found purchase between his shoulders and pinned him down hard, making him keen at the pressure while he was slowly worked over. Blaine’s other hand cupped and fondled his balls and Kurt was utterly wrecked.

“Oh, fuck,  _Blaine_ , please!” he cried, moving his hips until Blaine pushed harder on his back and tightly squeezed his balls, causing Kurt to go breathless in a deep gasp of pain and tortured pleasure. “Oh, God… Need, need…”

He panted and whined as Blaine pulled away with a lap of his tongue, lips curling into a dangerous smile. “What do you need, babe?” he asked, sliding the hand from Kurt’s balls along his perineum to his damp crack, playing his thumb over Kurt’s entrance but only teasing. He wouldn’t press inside, much to Kurt’s chagrin.

“More. You. Oh, God,  _please_ ,” he wailed, scream turning silent as Blaine finally took pity and slipped his thumb inside his well-lubricated entrance. Kurt felt like he might explode if he didn’t get more soon. He needed Blaine. He needed to be filled and touched and  _taken_. They’d hardly been at Blaine’s house for half an hour before they were naked on his bed, and the thoughts of dinner or homework or getting Kurt’s car were far from their minds as Kurt was quickly made to fall apart at Blaine’s hands.

In an instant, Blaine pulled his hand back, coated his fingers in lube, and replaced it with two digits filling Kurt’s slightly stretched hole. The younger boy keened and moaned at such a high pitch Blaine made a joke about dog whistles, then he had three fingers in and was quickly working Kurt over as both their cocks bobbed with the motions. Kurt wanted Blaine inside of him, wanted his slick hand on his erection, and he wanted it all  _now_.

“Hurry up!” he demanded, rotating his hips back on Blaine’s fingers, urging the older male to stretch him faster, get him good and ready, but do it quicker. “Need you, Blaine. Need you so bad.” The slap came fast and unexpected and Kurt cried out as his body rocked forward with it, ass tingling already.

Blaine’s growl made him whimper as he quieted himself, willing himself to stay silent even as a second  _smack_  rang through the room and the rough hand landed hard in the same spot, surely turning Kurt’s ass bright red. “Be patient, babe,” he said like he’d done nothing out of the ordinary, rubbing his hand over the already-forming welt and working his fingers apart as far as they’d go, slowly adding a fourth while Kurt whined and blinked away tears. That had hurt and shocked him and… felt really good.

It was impossible for Kurt to hold in the moan when Blaine started kneading his abused flesh, apparently deeming him stretched enough as he pulled his fingers away and lubed himself up. Kurt couldn’t help but whine at the loss, earning him a light hit to his tender ass. “What did I say?” Blaine growled threateningly, then shoved his entire length into Kurt with no more warning, earning himself a scream of pain and pleasure. “Be a good boy and take what I give you, when I give it, Kurt,” the werewolf gruffed in his ear, bending his body over Kurt’s and rocking his hips hard, delving into him deeply and utterly  _owning_  him.

“Mmm, oh, yes. Yes, Blaine,  _yes_!” Kurt wailed, completely wrecked beneath his lover, boyfriend, and mate. The man could do anything with him and Kurt would let him and love it. He never thought he’d give up control to someone, but here he was, giving Blaine  _everything_.

The knot started the grow and Kurt felt the burning stretch of it, felt Blaine take a few more long hard strokes while he could, taking advantage before he was stuck mostly in place nestled inside of Kurt in the most intimate way. Oh, Kurt’s body was going to be sore forever. He wasn’t giving it anywhere near enough time to recover, but he just couldn’t care about that. He wanted everything all the time. Whenever he could get it. He wanted Blaine always, and they were  _mates_. He could have him any time he wanted. It was a heady realization, and a combination of that and the way Blaine kept massaging his prostate with his hot cock while working over Kurt’s own with his hand had the younger man spilling on his stomach and the bedsheets beneath him.

Blaine kept rocking into him, moving inside while his knot pulsed, stretching Kurt even as the boy tried to clamp up and retreat in his oversensitivity. He was completely spent, but Blaine had only just started to release. Kurt sobbed, yet ground his hips back against Blaine, letting him know he wanted it. Wanted him, more, always. It was overwhelming and confusing and Kurt didn’t know which way was up by the time Blaine collapsed on his back, crushing him to the cum-soaked sheets and breathing heavy on his neck.

“Fuck, babe. Uh…” he licked a bead of sweat as it rolled down Kurt’s neck, then cleared his throat and continued in a still-husky voice. “Was that okay? I uh… Instincts and stuff, you know? I mean, Coop’s the Alpha here but…” Kurt had a feeling they’d discuss that ‘but’ later, but for now he needed to reassure his mate that everything that had happened was fine. Great even. He liked it. He wanted to let Blaine take complete control.

Kurt sighed and relaxed as much as he could with Blaine still knotted inside of him. “Relax, Blaine. That was… perfect,” he murmured with a blush, shifting his hips and hissing at the burn and pull on his rim, then settling his head on his crossed arms and turning so he could stare into Blaine’s golden gaze. “I love you.”

The younger man’s heart stopped for a moment as he realized what he’d just said. They hadn’t said those words yet. They’d just… popped out of his mouth. Like the most natural thing to say. But… were they allowed to say those words? Was love really a part of this? He was so paranoid about what was and wasn’t okay in this relationship. Maybe he should just ask Blaine to spell things out for him. What were the differences between werewolves mating and humans dating? Marrying? What… did werewolves get married? Would they get to adopt kids and such when they were older? Was mating for life, or was this just like teenagers hooking up and Kurt would eventually be shoved aside? Was he giving up his humanity for some kind of fling?

The panic must have been clear in his eyes, because Blaine quickly ran his hand over Kurt’s sides, along his body, soothing him. “I love you, too, Kurt,” he said, using the younger boy’s name rather than ‘babe’ just to prove how sincere he was. “What’s got you so spooked, though? Come on, babe. Tell me. You’re thinking too loud for me to ignore it or play dumb.”

“Is this just a fling for you?” Kurt blurted, unable to stop himself. At the shocked look on Blaine’s face, Kurt took a deep breath and tried to explain. “I just… don’t know what everything means. I know what I want it to mean and what I think it means but what if I’m wrong and it doesn’t mean that? Like, I hear ‘mates’ and I feel it and I want it to mean _forever_ , Blaine. And what if that’s not what it means? I mean, I guess I’m asking you. What does all of this mean?”

Kurt looked so sad, so hopeless, beaten down, and it made Blaine’s face drop. He still couldn’t pull away yet, so he couldn’t hold Kurt face to face, but he wrapped his arms around his mate all the same and just held him, matched their heartbeats and breathing. He made them one in as many ways as he could until it felt  _right_  and  _real_. Kurt felt it, too, and sighed in relief.

Kisses peppered his skin from shoulder up his neck to his jaw until Blaine kissed his lips in a gentle, loving way that was so unlike the kisses the shared during and before sex. It was sweet and calm and full of promise. “Kurt, babe, mates means forever and then some. Humans and werewolves are much the same in that aspect. You pick your mates and you promise yourselves to each other with rings and all that. Well, we make our own promise. We mate, in our case I turn you, and we share our scent, make our claim. Babe, I’m yours. As long as you’ll have me, forever, I’m yours. This is… it’s serious.” Blaine swallowed and shifted slightly, checking that he wasn’t crushing Kurt.

“I love you. I mean that with everything in my being. We’re connected, babe. In so many ways. I… I want to help you reach your dreams and hopefully you can help me reach mine. I want a pack with you. I want to move away from here and be the Alpha I was born to be, Kurt. I… I want everything. For  _us_.” Golden eyes shimmered and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. It was all so much and so sincere and so… perfect.

Kurt coughed and cleared his throat but it was still ragged when he spoke. “Yes. I mean, that’s what I want. All of that. I want you and us and everything. I want… I want to move to New York…” His uncertainty turned to a grin and shimmering blue eyes when Blaine smiled at him and nuzzled into his neck.

The answer was easy and clear as Blaine slowly eased out of him, knot finally down enough to do so. “New York, hmm? Sounds like a great adventure, babe.” They curled up together then, fears mostly diminished. Of course there were still aspects Kurt would question in regards to wolves, and there were things Blaine would have to teach him without growing impatient, but they were going to do it all together. They were promised to each other. Nothing else really mattered.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, my ass hurts and I smell like sex and you’re making me meet your pack like this? Blaine! I’ve only even met your mom! And now she’s going to  _smell me_.” To say Kurt was overwhelmed by the idea of being presented to Blaine’s pack would be an understatement. It was finally Saturday, which meant it was time for introductions, and Blaine had taken it upon himself to pick Kurt up and have his way with him in the car on the side of the road before they could make it all the way to Blaine’s property.

Being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was, Blaine had licked Kurt clean as much as he could, but the younger male still felt dirty and nervous. “Relax, babe. You’re supposed to smell like me. You’re my mate. Everybody there needs to know that you’re mine.” His voice was a growl of possession and made Kurt’s skin crawl delightfully. “And my mom won’t say a thing. She’s already heard us enough anyway…”

Kurt squeaked and blushed so bright that Blaine laughed openly at him. The fact that they were in Blaine’s car rather than on his bike was a huge sign of how much Blaine wanted to win Burt Hummel over, since the older man had made it very clear that he hated that death trap that was Blaine’s motorcycle. Kurt had no idea why Blaine got to impress Burt while Kurt had to embarrass himself in front of Pam Anderson. So far she’d heard him climax and was going to smell her son’s claim on him. Where the hell was his dignity and why wasn’t Blaine embarrassing himself in front of Burt already?

“Seriously, babe, you need to calm down. Everything’s gonna be fine. Everybody knows what to expect and this is just a formality so everyone knows you before the full moon. Things can be hectic then and we want to make sure no one sees you as a human threat when they shift. Alright?” Blaine looked at him hopefully, then let his eyes narrow slightly in a more commanding way.

Kurt shivered and nodded. “Y-yeah. Alright. I… I’m good. Let’s go meet your pack,” he said a bit shakily, smiling weakly when Blaine reached over to grasp his knee as he pulled into the long driveway. It was showtime.

“Squirt!” a voice called as they got out of the car and started for the back of the house. The yard opened to the woods and it was really a perfect place for a pack of werewolves, Kurt had to admit. Blaine snarled beside him and Kurt looked up to see an older man who looked quite a bit like Blaine, but had blue eyes that shone like steel and less unruliness to the curls in his hair. “Is this him? Ah, yeah, that’s gotta be him. I can smell you all over.”

The older man, he had to be Cooper, laughed and Blaine growled more while Kurt blushed a deep crimson beside him. “Shut up, Coop. And don’t fuckin’ call me that,” he bit out, sounding more wolf than man and making Kurt squeak softly at his side. The power practically radiated off of Blaine, and it was definitely doing things to Kurt.

Cooper rolled his eyes but laughed all the same and started walking backwards as he spoke. “Everybody else is out back. Some of your boys built a bonfire and Jeremiah had some venison in the big freezer, so we’re feasting tonight. Hope your mate’s not opposed to wild game.” The challenging look he shot Kurt was intimidating, to say the least, but he swallowed thickly and shook his head to say he wasn’t bothered by the menu.

Meanwhile, Blaine was still growling. “Leave him alone, Coop,” he demanded, earning himself a laugh from his brother.

“Who’s the Alpha here, Blainers? That’s right.  _Me_. So watch it,” he said with laughter still in his voice, but that steely glint in his eye that promised he meant what he said and he’d show Blaine how much if the younger male didn’t back down. Blaine snarled once more, but didn’t say anything and simply took Kurt’s hand, leading him to the yard and all but ignoring his brother.

Kurt wasn’t sure how to react, especially when Blaine spoke to him. “Ignore Cooper. He’s an ass with a big ego. I’d fucking challenge him for the pack if I didn’t want to leave here so badly, just to put him in his place,” he growled under his breath. It had to be risky to say it loud enough for Kurt to hear, since the wolves would be able to hear much better.

Before the conversation could go any further, Kurt was met with many curious faces, most seeming around his and Blaine’s ages. Some were a bit older, but it was a young pack overall. Kurt wondered how many of the older members had left with Blaine’s dad. He’d have to get that story at some point in the future.

“Hi!” a blonde boy said, bouncing before them and offering a hand for Kurt to shake. “I’m Jeff! You smell like Blaine, so you must be Kurt, right? It’s awesome to meet you. Blaine told us about you. You know, he used to go to school with us but got himself kicked out like an idiot.” Jeff’s rambling stopped with a ‘oomph’ as he was elbowed by a brunette who seemed less… exuberant.

Kurt shook the brunette’s hand as it was offered, as he had done Jeff’s, then raised a brow for an introduction. “Nick. Nice to meet you. Please ignore my idiot mate. He’s a real idiot. Did I mention idiot? Idiot and Jeff are synonyms. Seriously.” Kurt wondered at the term ‘mate’ being thrown around so easily. And between another pair of boys, too. No wonder it wasn’t such a big deal that he and Blaine were mating.

“You guys are ridiculous. Come on, give him some room. Jeez,” Blaine’s commanding voice rang over them, making ‘his boys’ look to him silently for instruction. “Kurt, you already met Nick and Jeff. Please don’t judge all of us by them. They’re… special.” Nick shot Blaine a sour look at that, but Blaine ignored him. “Wes is over there talking to my mom. That’s his girlfriend with him. Notice how I say ‘girlfriend’ and not ‘mate’. We do just casually date, too, babe. She’s from a sister pack we met when we all went to school together.”

A dark-skinned male made his way over to them then, and Blaine grinned at the taller boy before fist bumping him. “About time you showed up,” the male commented, then let his chocolate-colored eyes linger on Kurt, studying him. “I do hope you aren’t this timid forever, kid. You’re gonna need to stand up to this brute or he’ll walk all over you. Somebody needs to keep this dog on somewhat of a leash!” Kurt blushed while Blaine growled lightly.

“This is David. Ignore him,” he told Kurt, who promptly offered his hand to David with a grin.

David grinned back and laughed. “I like you, kid,” he commented, then explained that he needed to check on the food since he’d left prep work to Nick’s sister and she was dangerous with a knife. Kurt laughed, but David and Blaine looked at him funny. “Seriously. She’s dangerous. She almost cut off her thumb peeling a potato. But she insists on helping and it’s the best she can do. Pam was helping, but I think she’s too busy being distracted by our dear Wesley now.”

Kurt felt more at ease the longer the evening went on, and he met the few older members of the pack as well as some more younger ones, a few who went back to childhood days with Cooper, and the rest of the guys from Dalton. It was understood that some of them would probably travel to New York with Blaine to start their own pack, and that made Kurt happy. He liked that his mate had loyal friends.

They ate and Kurt actually enjoyed the deer, though he hardly ate anywhere near as much as most of the wolves. Blaine finished what Kurt couldn’t and grinned at him. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll take good care of you,” he murmured when everyone settled in to stare at the stars and discuss the next moon.

While they talked, Jeff’s sister started shaking and apparently lost control, shifting right then and there and howling at the sky. It shocked Kurt, but Blaine just held him and let Coop take care of it. The older male shifted with purpose, approaching the young wolf and growling, nipping at her neck until she submitted to her Alpha, then calming her until she shifted back to herself.

“It’s not usually forced out until the full moon, so we don’t shift often when it isn’t that time,” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, answering the unspoken question. “New or young wolves can have a harder time controlling their instincts, though. Hear a regular wolf in the forest, catch the scent of prey, even just catch the glint of the stars and sometimes it overtakes them.” He smiled and nuzzled Kurt’s neck, nipping and kissing his throat. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll teach you. You’ll be in control in no time, babe. You’re my strong mate after all.”

* * *

 

Nearly a week later, Kurt stood outside Blaine’s home, listening to his mate order the pack to stay away from a nearby clearing that they all knew and most had used before. He’d explained to Kurt that they needed to do this outside, since Kurt would shift as he was turned and it would be difficult to handle in the house. He also explained how Kurt would want to run after, which would impossible inside.

It was the one time Cooper allowed his little brother to order the pack, but a mating, a turning, was a huge deal. Blaine was the one doing the claiming, so he was the one to set the orders. The rest respected that enough to listen, including the Alpha. Kurt was shaking slightly in the old pair of jeans and tee he’d borrowed from Blaine over a week ago. He felt the need to wear them today for some reason, maybe to symbolize how much he belonged to Blaine. Either way, he was chilled slightly even as his boyfriend’s leather jacket warmed his torso, draped loosely over his shoulders in the most comforting of ways.

The meeting ended while Kurt shifted his weight from foot to foot, and slowly the other dispersed into the woods, going away to strip down and shift before reuniting for a run and most likely a hunt. Blaine stalked up to Kurt and offered his hand. It was still well before sunset, but the moon had started to rise, and Kurt could feel the pure energy radiating off the man before him.

“Come on, babe. Time to start,” he growled with a hungry smirk on his face, pulling Kurt behind him through the woods to an isolated clearing. It was beautiful and terrifying, so wild and… Kurt could feel the animal inside Blaine. He could feel the hunger clawing beneath Blaine’s skin, and knew that hunger was for him. He whimpered, watching Blaine lick his lips. “No regrets, right babe? You want this?”

Kurt bit his lip and nodded his eyes, blue eyes dancing with hope and desire. He might not have the words to say it, but his body and his gaze expressed just how badly he wanted this. Kurt wanted Blaine, wanted everything with Blaine, and that included mating, being claimed, and being _turned_.

The younger man swallowed thickly as Blaine reached out and removed the jacket from his shoulders, then pulled off the shirt to expose Kurt’s pale torso, ever marked with Blaine’s claiming bites and bruises. He shivered and Blaine licked his lips. “I’m ready, Blaine,” he whispered, and it seemed that was all the werewolf needed to hear.

Blaine was on him in a flash, barely bothering to take enough care to get his jeans off of Kurt without tearing them. He had the boy naked on the ground in no time, lips trailing over his pale body from his neck over peaked nipples, down over his chest and along his hips where Blaine bit and sucked hard, leaving angry bruises that Kurt would surely feel for days. He licked along Kurt’s pubic hair to his stiffening cock, hot tongue lapping over the head until Kurt cried out and gripped Blaine’s curls tightly in his fingers.

The need for more kept working through Kurt’s body, and he jerked his hips, making Blaine growl. “You take what I give you, remember, babe?” he asked, pulling away completely to focus on getting himself naked and punish Kurt all the same. By the time Blaine’s toned body was fully exposed, Kurt was panting and whining, working his hand over himself as if he had lost all self-control.

With a snarl, Blaine was on him again, yanking his hands away from himself and holding them above his head with one of his larger hands. The force with which Blaine held him had Kurt’s wrists aching, but it only made him hornier, if that were even possible. He wanted Blaine so badly, wanted everything, and the animalistic nature of the older male was all the more obvious with the moon rising full in the sky.

“Gonna make you mine in every way, Kurt. Gonna make you my mate, my wolf,  _mine_. Fucking need you, babe,” Blaine grunted when he rocked their bodies together, cocks catching and making Kurt hiss. He wanted so much and so fast. He didn’t want to wait. He just wanted Blaine everywhere doing everything. “Won’t be able to walk without a limp for a fucking  _week_  after this, babe. I promise you that.”

Apparently, Blaine had brought some lube with him, because Kurt felt a familiar wetness between his cheeks and spread his legs as far as he could, hands still held tight with Blaine’s other hand, Blaine’s arm bent so his elbow supported his weight. “Gonna fuck you so hard. So many ways. Go at it til the sun comes up. Fuck, might even keep going until tomorrow afternoon,” he grunted in Kurt’s ear, shoving two fingers deep inside the brunette and making him cry out again, high pitched whine turning to a moan as Blaine worked his prostate with expert fingers.

This man knew Kurt’s body, and it made Kurt keen with desire. He rolled his hips and stretched out his neck, urging Blaine on as the werewolf trailed his lips up Kurt’s throat, clamping down over his Adam’s apple and sucking hard, causing Kurt to lose his breath in the most delicious way. “Ah! Blaine!”

The older male only got three fingers deep before he couldn’t take it anymore and shoved his cock inside, this time not so worried about the stretch, the sting, the pain. Kurt was going to experience a lot of pain tonight, but it would be so worth it. There would be so much pleasure and happiness and power to go with it. He groaned, rocking inside of the human and Kurt thought about how this was the last time he’d have sex as just that. A human. Nothing more. He was about to become a werewolf.

“ _Blaine_!” he screamed as the werewolf pounded into him, knot already growing just slightly enough to stretch Kurt to burning. He’d really not been stretched enough so quickly, but fuck. It still felt so good. He just didn’t care. He wanted it all. “Fuck me! Oh, God, fuck me!”

Blaine snarled and worked Kurt over with the hand that had been buried inside the pale boy before, still holding his wrists above his head, still denying him any movement, any freedom to touch. When Kurt cried out again as Blaine shoved his engorged knot into his body for the final time before it would be stuck, Blaine captured his mouth in a hot kiss that was more biting and licking and claiming than anything else.

Just as Kurt exploded, Blaine let out a great howl, canines elongating even as he stayed in his human form and kept fucking Kurt through the younger man’s orgasm which shook him to his very bones. Blaine massaged Kurt’s pulsing cock through his climax, not stopping until the boy was whimpering beneath him, then rubbed the hot cum into the skin of Kurt’s stomach, spreading his distinct scent so that it could better meld with Blaine’s own.

Golden eyes glinted with hunger as Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and mate, licking his lips in such a way that Kurt saw those sharp teeth and shuddered in trepidation. Kurt’s hands were free, but fell limply to his sides as he fought to catch his breath and regain control of his body. Blaine leaned down as he rocked his hips, coming inside of Kurt finally as he started nipping and sucking on the junction between Kurt’s neck and shoulder, the same place he’d first bit Kurt.

He didn’t break the skin right away. Instead, Blaine bruised it and worked it between his teeth, making Kurt whine and hiss and shift beneath him even while he was trapped in place by Blaine’s weight and his knot. Blaine licked over the bruise he’d made before giving in to the need to  _claim, turn, mate_ , and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh.

Kurt screamed into the night, a high-pitched yell that morphed into a howl even as the boy’s body shuddered and fought to stay human and shift to wolf at the same time. The sensation of his body morphing while he was practically ripped open by Blaine’s knot had Kurt seeing stars, and he didn’t ‘know what to do. How could he function through something like this? His whole body was confused, heat was flowing through his veins, and he could hardly breathe.

When Kurt opened his eyes he was sprawled on his belly on the grass, forearms stretched out before him and chin resting on the ground between them. Wait. Those weren’t hands attached to his arms. Those were… paws? There was fur the color of his hair all over his body and Kurt shook himself out as he stood on four legs. He was a wolf. He’d passed out during the transition and now he was a werewolf and he was in wolf form and he was… fuck. What was that smell?

He raised his nose to the air and inhaled, whining pathetically when the smell filled his nose. It smelled so good. So perfect. It smelled like mate and Alpha and power and love and  _home_. Blaine. Kurt looked around and spotted the shaggy black wolf, studying him with bright golden eyes. He let out what could only be described as a bark, then ran over to Blaine and started nuzzling him all over. He rubbed his scent on Blaine and Blaine’s scent on himself, feeling more at ease the more he shared their space and smells.

It seemed like no time at all before the chestnut wolf was pinned to the ground, Blaine’s wolf sliding his erection into Kurt without any issue and really mating him. It was rough and demanding and Kurt only felt the slightest bit of his human nature as he was dominated by his lover and mate. He howled when Blaine’s knot connected them, then growled and keened when Blaine came first, making Kurt come in reaction all over the grass beneath him.

While the knot went down, Blaine took advantage and nipped at Kurt’s neck, making the wolf submit even more than he already had. The dominant male then took to licking Kurt’s face and neck, cleaning his ears and muzzle until the knot subsided and he climbed off, nipping Kurt’s heels when he tried to stand.

The black wolf proceeded to bury his nose in Kurt’s ass, licking him clean and making the wolf whine and howl into the night. It was overwhelming in the most amazing way, but the moon was calling to them. It was time to run.

* * *

 

The next morning, the boys made their way back to Blaine’s house, Kurt blushing crimson at all they’d done and how loud they’d been. He knew everyone had to have heard them. The whole pack. They’d run into some of them after, when they’d given into the need to run and hunt, and the looks and barks were enough to confirm it for Kurt. He’d be embarrassed around the pack for  _months_  at least.

It wasn’t like he could avoid them, though, since he couldn’t have wolf episodes around his dad without risking Burt’s safety. So, he was stuck there at Blaine’s house, which usually only housed him and Pam, but currently held all the pack for a group breakfast.

“Ah, there’s the new recruit. Have a rough night, hmm?” Cooper teased. Kurt blushed all the more when his lip involuntarily lifted in a growl. He was supposed to be answering Cooper as his Alpha now, wasn’t he? If he was a part of the pack… But the only person he wanted to submit to was Blaine, and that wasn’t about to change. “Ha! He growled at me! How cute!”

Kurt almost shifted then and there to lunge at Coop, but Blaine reached out and rested a hand on the back of Kurt’s neck, instantly calming him. “Relax, babe. Ignore him. I told you from the start to ignore him, didn’t I?”

They all had breakfast and the rest of the pack cleared out before lunch, leaving Pam, Kurt, and Blaine alone. A knowing look in her eyes, Pam nodded to them and mentioned that she’d be outside hanging some laundry for a while. “And you might want to figure out where Kurt fits into everything here, Blaine. Cooper isn’t going to take well to a pack member ignoring his status, even if you aren’t sticking around forever…” she mentioned with a wink.

The simple idea of answering to Cooper had Kurt ready to tear into something, though, preferably Cooper’s throat. Yeah, the whole turning and mating thing was done, but Kurt had a feeling he was far from out of the woods just yet.


End file.
